Levy Song
by D. Sue
Summary: Para resolver seu problema sentimental, Gazille não vê nada melhor que a música... - GazillexLevy - oneshot


Yo, minna-san! Tudo bem? Venho aqui com a minha primeira fic de Fairy Tail, e é uma GazillexLevy!  
Não sei se o correto é Gazille ou Gajeel, mas aqui eu usei Gazille, tudo bem?

Tenham uma boa leitura!

* * *

Agradecimento especial a Bebel-san, por ter me ajudado e por ter me incentivado a escrever! Bebel-san, é um humilde presente, espero que goste!

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertence a Mashima Hiro-san.

Summary: Para resolver seu problema sentimental, Gazille não vê nada melhor que a música...

[GazillexLevy], [oneshot]

Status: completa.

* * *

Levy Song

.

.

.

Se perguntassem a qualquer um da guilda, todos diriam que já há alguns dias ele estava estranho, mais calado que o de costume, menos turrão que o de costume,... Ou seria só a impressão por ele estar evitando se meter em brigas? No final das contas, era visível que tinha algo de errado com Gazille Redfox, o Dragon Slayer de ferro da Fairy Tail.

Divagando sobre qual poderia ser o problema dele, a garota suspirou, o cenho franzido, e caminhou até mesa onde ele se encontrava, almoçando a caneca de alumínio ainda que a expressão não fosse a de quem estava faminto.

- Gazille? – ouviu-a chamar e estacou, voltando o olhar para ela, de soslaio.

- O... Que é? – respondeu da forma mais rápida que tinha, foi a vez de ela olhar de viés, porém, não era para ele que ela olhava, era como se estivesse desviando o olhar dele.

- Está... Tudo bem? Eu digo... Está com algum... Problema? – procurou indagar escolhendo o máximo possível as palavras que usava, não queria que ele tivesse impressão errada com a sua dúvida.

- Problema? Eu? – soltou, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

- Levy! Não quer vir com a gente? – ouviu-se a voz de um dos dois, Jet ou Droy, e a maga das palavras sorriu-lhes, assentindo.

- Bem, eu vou sair a trabalho, até mais. – despediu-se casualmente, disfarçando certa frustração por não ter conseguido que ele se abrisse com ela.

- Ah... – respondeu apenas, deixando-a ir com os companheiros de time, escondendo certa frustração por vê-la indo com um sorriso até os magricelas que a esperavam.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente e se levantou, indo até o balcão onde Mira servia uma bebida a Natsu. Sem dar muita importância ao menor, pediu mais uma dose de chope e logo foi atendido, voltando em seguida para a mesa que ocupava antes.

- O que há com ele? – ouviu-se a voz de Natsu, no que Mira deu de ombros.

- Será que Gazille não está apaixonado? – indagou; no que o Dragon Slayer de madeixas róseas arregalou os olhos e logo começou a rir, não tinha como as palavras de Mira terem algum fundamento, pelo menos era o que pensava.

Gazille, por sua vez, não conseguia sequer prestar atenção à volta – inclusa a conversa de Natsu e Mirajane. Por que diabos justo ele estava com esse sentimento tão idiota ao próprio ver? "Isso é pior... Do que prego no dente." As palavras vieram à mente como uma metáfora e ele passou a tamborilar os dedos na mesa; frustrado. "Será que..." se dissesse a ela o que sentia e levasse logo o fora, conseguiria tirá-la da cabeça com o tempo? Se assim o fosse, como o faria?

Em meio aos devaneios, só voltou a atenção à volta, de relance, quando viu que Mira se encontrava no palco, o som da guitarra demasiadamente feminina adornando a voz delicada da maga cuja canção era apreciada por todos os presentes.

- E aí, Gazille? Não vai cantar a próxima? – ouviu alguém dizer, talvez Macao ou Wakabe, não havia decorado ainda.

- Cantar? – perguntou, mais para si mesmo, era como se uma lâmpada invisível próxima a sua mente tivesse acendido, trazendo a luz que lhe faltava para resolver o seu problema.

De súbito, levantou-se e se retirou da guilda, sem ao menos responder a pergunta feita por Macao, que olhou para Romeo, ao lado de Cana, e deu de ombros, voltando a se sentar à mesa onde o filho estava.

Indo até o parque no sul de Magnolia com papel e lápis recém adquiridos, sentou-se à copa de uma árvore, lutando para colocar as palavras em ordem. Precisava dizer para Levy o que sentia, só assim ela lhe daria um fora e ele, magoado, a esqueceria. No entanto, ao invés de dizer-lhe da forma mais grosseira possível, induzindo-a a lhe recusar, algo dentro dele havia lhe dito para fazer isso da melhor forma que podia, e ele sabia que não podia dizer algo tão sério senão... Numa canção.

Divagando ainda, balançou a cabeça negativamente, Levy, a pequena maga, tão frágil, não merecia palavras rudes, e por mais que ele esperasse ser recusado por ela, não podia fazer nada que a quebrasse.

Aos poucos, escrevendo tudo o que lhe vinha à mente no papel, produziu uma letra que julgou ser boa, faltava a melodia.

- You~uubop... - soltou, procurando o ritmo em que o trecho melhor ficava exposto, e, caminhando pela cidade, foi até o lugar onde estava morando, talvez com a guitarra ou com a gaita ficasse mais fácil pensar na melodia.

Após passar a noite inteira tocando – e atrapalhando o sono dos vizinhos – conseguiu finalmente chegar a uma versão final da música, mas, ainda sem relaxar, decidiu ensaiar novamente para ver se havia decorado as cifras, e depois, cantaria novamente para ver se conseguiria fazê-lo sem desafinar quando estivesse ao vivo.

- You~ubop, you~ubop...

Três dias depois...

Vendo-o adentrar a guilda vestindo o terno branco que usara na última apresentação, Mirajane sorriu, cumprimentando o homem que ocupava o palco vez ou outra, ainda que sob a vaia da metade dos presentes ali. Sem realmente cumprimentá-la – até porque não era de seu feitio – aproximou-se do balcão e pediu um chope, olhando à volta para confirmar a informação que havia ouvido, e, ao encontrar o seu alvo sentado ao lado de Lucy e conversando tão suavemente, engoliu em seco, pegando a bebida e tomando num gole só.

"É agora ou nunca!" disse a si mesmo, caminhando mecanicamente até o palco, onde subiu e se ajeitou; a guitarra e a gaita dispostas próximas a ele. Pigarreando, chamou a atenção de todos, inclusive de Levy, que olhou para o palco; curiosa.

- Eu quero estrear uma canção hoje. – soltou, e ao contrário das outras vezes que havia cantado ali, aparentava nervosismo enquanto falava. – A canção de hoje é dedicada a alguém... – pigarreio – Bem,...

- O que esse cara pensa que está fazendo? – ouviu-se a voz de Natsu e Erza lhe deu um murro no estômago, fazendo com que se calasse.

- Não sei o que ele quer, mas de qualquer forma, parece importante. – a maga ruiva soltou, fazendo o silêncio reinar novamente na guilda barulhenta. – Gazille, para quem é a canção?

- Para Levy. Levy song. – anunciou, e mesmo em meio aos murmúrios dos colegas, executou a introdução da música, causando calafrios em alguns.

_Girando, girando_

_A essência do amor é de aço_

- Ele... Ele disse amor? – a maga de madeixas azuladas indagou, mesmo na penumbra dava para ver que estava enrubescida.

- Levy-chan, não me diga que...

_Esperando, esperando_

_Por esse corpo pequeno, por um abraço_

Colocando a mão sobre o peito, Levy se levantou, aproximando-se timidamente do palco, onde Gazille tocava a ponte para o refrão, Jet e Droy olhavam de um para outro, furiosos com a ousadia do Dragon Slayer. Não sabiam se julgavam a canção ou o fato de Gazille tê-la escrito...

_Ah, love you~uubop_

_Love you~ubop, love you~ubop_

O refrão foi cantado com tanta emoção quanto a primeira parte, e mesmo que não tivesse saído do que ele mesmo chamava de afinação, Gazille ainda estava extremamente nervoso, piorando com a a proximação de Levy, cuja ansiedade era notável também.

_Xingando, xingando_

_Incomoda mais... Do que prego no dente_

Passando para a segunda parte, viu que a fez sorrir com os versos, e ele mesmo lhe direcionou um sorriso, recebendo um suspiro da plateia comovida, em grande parte as garotas da guilda.

_Cegando, cegando_

_O cabelo azul... Não sai da mente_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhh, love you~uubop_

_Love you~ubop, love you~ubop_

O refrão, entoado pela segunda vez, foi acompanhado pelos colegas da guilda, alguns, que estavam bêbados, erguiam os braços animados com o ritmo, e até mesmo os que detestavam as músicas de Gazille estavam colaborando, afinal, não se vê uma serenata todos os dias...

Levy, subindo ao palco, parou timidamente ao lado de Gazille enquanto ele passava para a parte do solo, mais empolgado, usando gaita e guitarra. Deixando o nervosismo de lado, o mago turrão voltou o olhar para ela ao cantar:

_This is my love song_

_This is my love song_

_This is my love song for you~uuuubop_

- O refrão! – gritou, e todos passaram a acompanhá-lo, inclusive a tímida maga ao seu lado, que derramava uma lágrima ou outra, emocionada.

_Ah, love you~uubop_

_Love you~ubop, love you~ubop_

Quando a música acabava, enfim, revelou o último verso, citando-o ao invés de entoá-lo.

- _Love you~ubop, Levy..._

Mais tranquilo, não ligou muito para os aplausos da plateia, tal qual não ligava para as vaias, o que queria ver no momento era a reação da garota, que enxugava as lágrimas, sem dizer alguma coisa ainda.

- Hei, Gazille! Queremos um duelo com você! Desça aqui imediatamente! – ouviu-se a voz de Droy ou Jet, seguida por vaias de alguém e tiros de caneca, o que iniciou o costumeiro "quebra-pau" na guilda.

- Gazille. – Levy o chamou, segurando-o para que ele não fosse adentrar a briga. – Não... Ligue para eles, ok? A canção... _Eu gostei muito_! Não sei o que dizer... Eu... Eu sempre pensei que você não me enxergava, por eu ser muito fraca...

- Eu tenho força por nós dois. – disse automaticamente, e ele mesmo se viu surpreso com as palavras que soltou. - Ah...

- Gazille... – ao notar a garota ainda mais corada, foi ele quem desviou o olhar, sem jeito, coçando a cabeça. Num gesto clichê, retirou o chapéu branco que usava e o vestiu nela, dando-lhe umas palmadinhas na cabeça, no que ela franziu o cenho. – Isso é modo de tratar uma dama? – indagou, a mão na cintura.

- Hã?

Sem responder com palavras, Levy ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e cobriu ambos os rostos com o chapéu branco, roubando-lhe um beijo rápido; tão encabulada estava.

- É assim... Que se trata uma dama... – soltou, virando o rosto para o lado.

Naquele momento, Gazille sorriu; e Levy fez o mesmo; feliz. Não importava se com palavras, canções ou gestos, não se declarava todo dia, e mesmo com o frio na barriga, esperava guardar aquela sensação por muito tempo...

* * *

Owari

Espero que tenham gostado!

Ah, a música Levy Song do Gazille é de minha autoria! Querendo usá-la (ok, duvido muito xD) falem comigo \o

Reviews? .-.


End file.
